


Tenacity of Toddlers Touches Hearts

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Series: Follower Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Carpenter Dean, Castiel and Kids, Charlie carried the baby for Dean and Castiel, Dean and Kids, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fight between children, Follower Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Not Beta Read, Nurse Castiel, Prompt Fic, Sam and Kids, Surrogacy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean had been married and wanted children. They had thought about adopting but had decided against it because they wanted their DNA involved. With the miracle of medical advancement they had both been able to donate. Their lovely surrogate Charlie became fast friends and still joins them out for fun.</p>
<p>Four years later they still have their hands full with their adorable freckled blue/hazel eyed bundle of joy, Penelope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenacity of Toddlers Touches Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artsiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsiel/gifts).



Dean stood in the doorway with his mouth open. His eyes flicked from one space to another. His mouth snapped shut and his brow creased. Dean opened his mouth again and lifted his hand and pointed at his husband. He formed a fist, bit his lip, and touched his fist to his nose as he thought.

“Castiel,” Dean mumbled when he found his voice.

“Dean!” Castiel’s popped up and looked at him with wide eyes, “I-I-I thought you were running late.”

“Daddy!” Penelope rushed over to Dean.

Dean cringed when his four year old grabbed him with her filthy arms.

“Daddy. Papa let me help him wit da flowers,” Penelope giggled and pressed her grubby face against his thigh.

Dean forced a smile, “very good. Uh, is there a reason why this is going on in the house sweetheart?”

“Bees are im-impa-impa they can’t wait, right papa?”

“Right. We were transplanting the younger seedlings. They aren’t ready for outdoors yet,” Castiel replied quietly as he moved from the small tarp area.

“You’re paying for the carpet cleaning,” Dean smiled and picked up his dirt covered daughter.

“Yes I will,” Castiel nodded, “if it’s needed.”

“So how did this escape the tarp area?” Dean went up the stairs.

“We got a little overly excited about planting and,” Castiel pulled off his gloves, “forgot the warded off spots.”

“Penny how do you feel about pizza tonight?” Dean asked as he sat her on the counter in the bathroom.

“Za!” Penelope lifted her arms and wiggled out of her shirt.

“Good. While papa cleans up your gardening adventures you’re going to get in the bath,” Dean tossed the soiled shirt on the floor.

“I’ll go put in an order,” Castiel hung his head and headed back down the stairs.

“Did you have fun?” Dean gave her a genuine grin and pulled her pants off.

“Yup. So much!” Penelope kicked off her pants and hopped off the counter without being told.

“Good.”

Penelope went to the tub and turned on the faucet that was marked just for her. It would set the water to a perfect temperature and not be too hot or too cold. Dean had installed the special water device as soon as they had been approved for a surrogate. It would cut off with the just the right amount of water in the bottom of the tub so it barely reach her waist. It had taken him a year to design it to be flawless.

“Bubbles?” Penelope held her hands together and batted her eyelashes.

“Of course.”

“Yay!” Penelope went to her cabinet and pulled out her bubbles, “bubble bomb!” she dropped it into the water and giggled.

“Good job princess,” Dean smiled and pulled off his dirty shirt and rolled up the sleeves of his Henley.

The water shut off and Penelope got into the tub.

“Sing for me daddy,” Penelope grabbed her fishy shaped soap and began to scrub off the dirt.

“Hm I dunno,” Dean soaped up a rag and washed her back.

“Please.”

Dean heard the vacuum start and stood for a moment to shut the door. He began to sing to her as he washed her. Dean grabbed the little bucket and used it to rinse the soap off her.

“You sing so well daddy,” Penelope blinked up at Dean with awe.

“Thanks sugar,” Dean smiled and put a dollop of shampoo in her hair.

Dean continue to sing as he washed her hair. She picked up the song and sang with him.

“Okay,” Dean pulled out the neck rest, “lean back.”

Penelope closed her eyes and leaned back. Dean used the bucket to rinse out the shampoo. He worked conditioner in it and rinsed it out before he stood her up. Dean stopped singing and pulled shower head to rerinse her as the tub drained.

“Penguin, bumblebee, or kitty?” Dean asked as he rang her hair out.

“Kitty!” Penelope threw her hands up.

Dean chuckled and grabbed the kitten towel from the shelf. He ran it over her hair and squeezed out the excess water then moved down to dry the rest of her.

 

They were both clean and dressed by time the pizza arrived. Castiel was still in the shower. Dean looked over the living room and was amazed that it was clean. Beyond clean. Dean would have never guessed that there was a garden disaster zone just an hour ago. One of the reasons he loved his husband, he was fantastic at domestic living.

Penelope was in her, also custom, highchair and Dean was at the head of the table when Castiel came down. Castiel smiled sheepishly and sat down at the other end of the table.

“Plans are still on for tomorrow?” Castiel asked.

“Yup Sam will have the house ready at about noon. He said Deanna is excited and Caspian doesn’t care one way or another since there’s going to be cake.”

“Cake?” Penelope looked up.

“For tomorrow. Remember the sleep over at uncle Sam’s?”

“Uncle Sam!” Penelope pounded her fist on the tray of her table.

“Be careful. Don’t make a mess,” Dean gave her a pointed look.

“I’m clean,” Penelope stuck her nose in the air and narrowed her eyes.

“That is your papa in that look.”

“She has your freckles and my stares. I think it was a good scramble of DNA.”

“And Charlie’s attitude,” Dean chuckled.

“Aunt Charlie!” Penelope squealed and bounced in her chair.

“Tomorrow.”

<<<>>> 

“How do I end up in these situations?” Dean scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed.

“I,” Sam tried to swallow his laughs, “I don’t know.”

“My four year is in a wrestling match with a six year old twice her size and I don’t know what to do.”

“And you stay down punk,” Penelope put the kid in a full nelson.

“Penny!” Castiel ran across the yard and yanked her up.

“Tommy why did you start the fight with her?” the mom grabbed her son.

“I,” Tommy sobbed, “I d-d-didn’t start it.”

“That’s right! Your mommy had to rescue you punk! You like yellow gummy bears,” Penelope screamed as Castiel hauled her into the house.

“I can’t,” Sam flubbered by Dean, “oh god. She pummeled the hell out of that kid.”

“I told you that you can’t teach her self-defense yet. Now look,” Dean’s voice pitched a few octaves higher.

Sam was bent over at the waist and his face was red as he laughed. Jess was across the yard in the same position. Charlie was all grins with the video camera in hand and gave a thumbs up.

“Jeez. Fucking hell man,” Dean turned to the house and headed to check on his daughter.

Dean heard Penelope talking back and followed the sound of her voice to where Castiel had taken her to the guest room.

“Put out your hand,” Castiel ordered.

“No,” Penelope hid both her hands behind her back.

“Penelope Samantha Winchester if you do not listen to your father so help me I’ll take everything out of your bedroom except your bed,” Dean shut the door behind him.

Penelope poked out her lip and slowly lifted her hand.

Castiel smacked the back of her hand three times before he stood up.

“You are to remain in this room until we come back for you. Do not turn on the TV or there will be no dessert for you,” Castiel turned and made eye contact with Dean then left.

“Do you wanna tell me what was goin’ on out there?” Dean stood with his arms crossed.

Penelope climbed up on the bed and shook her head.

“You know you have to apologize to Tommy right?”

“I will not,” Penelope crossed her arms and sent Dean a stare that matched his own.

“You will to young lady.”

“You can’t make me. He was bad and he deserved it,” Penelope held her head high in defiance.

“We’ll finish this later. I have to go tend to your papa.”

“Fine,” she flipped over and buried her face in the pillow.

Dean sighed and left the room. He kept the door cracked so he could hear her just in case.

“What the hell happened out there?”

“I don’t know. All the kids were together then they started playing some game. Tommy and Penny were left alone and were talking then she just jumped him. I mean she was impressive but that was so wrong,” Castiel stared in the bottom of his water glass.

“Excuse me,” Tommy’s mother entered, “Tommy would like to apologize to Penelope.”

“What?” Dean looked dumbfounded.

“In all actuality he did start it,” she tugged him forward, “he would also like to apologize to you.”

“I’m sorry that I called you fags and that you weren’t a real family,” Tommy looked at the floor.

“What?” Castiel stared at him.

“I don’t know where he picked that up from. I’m so sorry. I don’t speak like that around him.”

“I think it best if he doesn’t see Penny. I think we will be keeping them apart indefinitely. Thanks for having him come in,” Dean replied with a tight expression.

She nodded and ushered the boy out of the house. Sam entered shortly after.

“So?”

“Apparently Tommy called us fags and Penny defended our honor.”

“Holy shit. I bet he gets it from his dad. His mom is a nice woman but I haven’t met his dad. He won’t be welcome back here. I’m sorry dude if I had known,” Sam shook his head.

“Not your fault.”

“I can’t take her home like I threatened. Her heart was in the right place. I think this time out will do her good,” Castiel poured himself a real drink.

“Yeah.”

 

Dean went back to the bedroom once the other children had come in for cake and ice cream. He sat on the bed and rubbed Penelope’s back as he spoke to her.

“Hey sweetheart. We talked with Tommy’s mom and she explained everything. I understand why you did what you did but you can’t always react with violence. Next time get an adult.”

Penelope rolled over and looked up at Dean with her blueish hazel eyes wide. She bit her lip as she sat up and threw her arms around Dean.

“I love you daddy. He was wrong and you are not gross. Well not ‘cause you love papa anyway.”

“Good to know I’m still gross,” Dean hugged her and kissed her hair.

“Are we going home now?” she poked out her lip.

“Nope. Your time out is over,” Dean stood with her in his arms, “it’s cake and ice cream time.”

“Thank you daddy.”

“You’re welcome princess.”

Dean took her out to join the other kids for dessert. He walked back to Jess and Sam by the cooler as they watched the kids.

“She gave that kid a black eye,” Jess grinned, “I’m glad Deanna and Caspian didn’t see it. We’ve been trying our best to keep them from fighting. If they had heard and seen it they would’ve jumped right in.”

“They are do or die cousins. Where’s Cas?” Dean looked around.

“He went to take a nap. I know what you have planned since you’re kid free tonight,” Sam elbowed Dean playfully.

“Yeah well it’s been three weeks besides a quickie on lunch while she’s in daycare.”

“More than I need to know brother-in-law,” Jess shook her head.

“You wait until Dee and Cassy are staying with us next weekend. I’ll see how you guys are. Where the hell is your other third?”

“Gabe is out of town on business. He’ll be back next weekend.”

“I guess that means I’ll be picking the kids up from school,” Dean teased.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Sam put his arm across Dean’s shoulders, “Jess and I can get ready that way when Gabe gets back all he has to do is choose where he wants to start.”

“On that note,” Dean shrugged out of Sam’s grip, “I’m going to find my husband.”

Sam and Jess’ laughter followed him as he made his way up the stairs. He peeked into his old room. Castiel always loved to lay in his room. It had been turned into Caspian’s room when he was born but Sam and left much of Dean’s things up.

“I know you’re there Dean,” Castiel mumbled from the bed.

“Just checking in on you.”

“I wanted to rest up a bit.”

“You want some company?”

Castiel and rolled to his side to make space on the full size bed. Dean kicked off his shoes and crawled up to lay with Castiel.

Dean wasn’t sure how long they had been sleep but someone had checked on them because there was a blanket over them. He snuggled into Castiel and kissed his neck.

“I don’t think Cassy would like us getting frisky in his bed.”

“True. We better get up or we won’t have much of an evening left to enjoy,” Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair then pushed the blanket off.

They made their way back downstairs. The kids were in the living room getting ready to watch a movie.

“Penny we’re going home now. Come give us some love.”

“Tangled is comin’ on. See ya tomorrow love ya,” Penelope blew them kisses without looking their way.

“Well then,” Dean chuckled.

“She’s your daughter,” Sam walked by with a large bowl of popcorn.

“That she is.”

“You guys have a fun night,” Jess hugged them both before they left.

“Bye Jess,” Dean bent down and rubbed her belly, “and bye Mary.”

“Or Jonathan,” Jess eyed him.

“Mary,” Dean winked and followed Castiel out the door.

 

Dean had Castiel pressed up against the door as soon as it was closed. He kissed him feverishly as he dropped his keys in the bowl on the table by the door. He worked his jacket off and shrugged out of his own.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped when Dean moved to his neck.

“Dammit Cas I have missed this,” Dean struggled with Castiel’s belt and growled against his neck.

“Let’s get to the bedroom then undress. I don’t want them bringing Penny home and our clothes are all over the place.”

They stumbled up the stairs while they kissed and groped each other. Dean was the first undressed and Castiel followed soon after.

“I am going to fuck the hell outta you,” Dean pulled Castiel into his arms and kissed him.

“I still have pants on,” Castiel managed between kisses.

“Not for long,” Dean smirked and lifted Castiel into his arms and tossed him on the bed.

Dean yanked his pants and underwear off then crawled up the bed to him. He kissed and nibbled his way up Castiel’s body. As he moved Dean told Castiel all the dirty things he had planned for their night of freedom.

Castiel gasped and panted as Dean worked his way up his body. He couldn’t wait for Dean to work him over. He had been waiting for their free night all month. The quickies just weren’t enough for his libido.

<<<>>> 

The alarm sounded and Dean wacked it to shut it off. He opened his eyes and looked over the bed.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” he groaned and swore under his breath.

“Yes Dean do all of that,” Castiel mumbled and turned over.

“Babe,” Dean shook him.

“Oh no I’m sorry baby,” Castiel woke slowly, “gimme a sec and we can get back to it.”

“Babe it’s morning,” Dean kissed his cheek and pulled him close.

“What? Already,” Castiel rubbed his eyes and looked around.

“We fell asleep. We didn’t even get to the sex,” Dean pressed his face into Castiel’s neck.

“Just our luck,” Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean as best he could, “we still have a couple hours before they bring her home.”

“Yeah okay.”

They ended up having slow lazy morning sex and a quick shower before Sam showed up with Penelope.

“You guys have a good night?” Sam grinned as he put Penelope’s bag by the stairs.

“The best sleep we’ve had in weeks.”

“What? Are you serious?” Sam laughed, “I can’t even be mad. That is actually our plan. Get Gabe from the airport and sleep then spend Saturday together. If you want I can take Penny until the end of the night.”

“Neh. We made a promise to go see Bobby.”

“We’re gonna see G-papa?” Penelope’s eyes went wide.

“Yup we sure are.”

“Well I’ll leave you guys to it. I have to go see Cassy play soccer.”

“G-papa! G-papa!” Penelope chanted as she marched around the living room.

“Come on kiddo. We have to hit the road if we want to make it in time.”

 

“And where is my little angel?” Bobby greeted from the front porch.

“G-papa!” Penelope squealed and raced from the drive up to him.

“Oh my goodness. Look how tall y’are!” Bobby picked her up and swung her in a circle.

“We gonna shoot guns today G-papa?”

“Shh!” Bobby glanced over at Dean and Castiel.

“Excuse me what was that?” Castiel placed his hands on his hips.

“Nothing.”

“Right. Secret,” Penelope put her finger to her lips, “shhhhh.”

“Penelope is not Dean, Bobby,” Castiel shot him a look.

“I dunno what yer talkin’ about,” Bobby carried Penelope in the house, “Karen’s got pies baking.”

“Ooh pie,” Dean rushed to follow.

“Dean are you going to pretend like we didn’t just hear that?” Castiel stepped in front the door to the house and crossed his arms.

“Eh,” Dean shrugged, “I learned to shoot really young too and I turned out fine.”

“I met you in the ER because you and Benny had been sword fighting. It took me twenty-three stitches to close your arm up,” Castiel pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, “you’re talking to your father about this,” he spun on heel and entered the house.

“Not my father.”

“Is he or is he not the man that raised you?”

“I’ll talk to my father.”

 

Penelope was at the top of her marksmanship class by time she was twelve. Caspian and Deanna were already in the top before Penelope could legally join the club. Mary was five when she shot her first gun.

The Winchester clan had never had a more noteworthy generation than that group of cousins.

**Author's Note:**

> Since she is such a fantastic follower and friend, I write this for her! Thank you for giving me the prompt. Thank you everyone for reading! It's Wednesday so ice cream for everyone!


End file.
